House Is Not In The House
by Savior Emma Swan
Summary: House’s admittance into a mental hospital is more significant than any job, and it pertains to everyone who is connected to him. How do the doctors at PPTH cope when House is unexpectedly removed from the equation? My response to "Both Sides Now."


_Disclaimer- Nothing related to the TV show House belongs to me. I know you know that by now._

A/N- I never know when inspiration will strike, or what form it will take. I suppose this could be considered my "coping" fic. I've come to terms with Chameron, though I doubt I will ever fully accept Huddy. However, I now present you on my take of Both Sides Now. Enjoy!

House Is Not In The House

She noticed his absence immediately; not that she actually expected him to make an appearance. Joyous occasions are not House's forte. Despite her understanding of his character and the overwhelming likelihood that any invitation she offered would be denied, she had invited him. He received the formal card, the same peach and cream colored, embossed card as everyone else. Cameron knew it was a waste of paper, but she cared more about propriety than the environment.

After all, House was responsible for bringing her and Chase together. Cameron often realized that and privately laughed at the irony of it. Looking back, she couldn't believe how sharply her affections had turned. Even squinting, it would be nearly impossible to find any similarity between House and Chase in demeanor, personality, or appearance. However, she had fallen in love with both; luckily, one more deeply than the other. For nearly a year, Cameron had felt completely torn, though she adamantly insisted that whatever feelings she had for House had long since cooled to friendship, at best.

Belatedly, she came to terms with the difficult truth- she would always feel drawn to House in some way, but she was in love with Chase, and she wanted happiness more than anything else. If that meant ignoring what she had come to regard as a weakening crush, she would. If someone had told Cameron two years ago that two years from then she would be married to Chase, she would have scoffed at the simple notion. No matter how one looked at it, their relationship had weak beginnings, which is a gross understatement.

When she told Chase she wanted nothing more than a sexual arrangement, she had believed it. She always thought had been acting rightly when she ended the relationship upon his asking for more. She had given him fair warning. But then something completely unexpected happened- he started to grow on her. Slowly, she received his undying affections with more grace. Eventually, to her own amazement, she discovered that she truly wanted to be with him.

After her first husband passed away, Cameron thought of little but her grief and her education. When the time of mourning had passed, she began to consider seeking a new relationship. A few boyfriends came and went during her medical school years, but she found herself unable to connect. Sadly, she came to the understanding that it would be a while until she could trust her heart with someone again. When she went to work for House, Cameron saw the opportunity as not only beneficial for her career, but as a new beginning. It didn't take long for her to fall head over heels for a man who could do nothing to ease the scars her heart bore.

At one point, Cameron honestly thought she could make House love her, but as she grew into a stronger person, she finally understood that a relationship based on forceful affection couldn't flourish. When Foreman told her that nothing but her own misgivings were holding her back from leading a more social life, Cameron's mind started reeling. Perhaps she didn't have the need to be more social, but she didn't want to be completely alone. One snowy Valentine's Day, Cameron bluntly acknowledged her wishes to Chase. Despite his uncertainty, the rocky road that ultimately led to the altar was embarked upon.

After the ceremony, Cameron noted that Wilson was absent as well. This was actually unexpected; Wilson loved weddings, he'd had four of his own. Luckily, Cuddy was present, so Cameron questioned her as to House and Wilson's whereabouts. Cuddy was elusive, saying only that they regretted they couldn't make it because they important personal matters to attend to. Of course, this only peaked Cameron's curiosity, but she pushed the quizzical thoughts from her mind, determined to enjoy the lovely outdoor reception.

After a beautiful honeymoon in the Bahamas, Cameron (who had decided to maintain the use of her maiden name at the hospital, to avoid confusion) and Chase returned to work. Within the first hour of Cameron's return, she went searching for Wilson, whom she knew was more likely to give her direct answers than House. She found him diligently working in his office, but something about how he hunched over the paperwork suggested to Cameron that everything was not well. She greeted him kindly, and he in return welcomed her back and apologized sincerely for his absence at the wedding. Politely, he asked how everything went, and whether or not the honeymoon was enjoyable. Cameron assured him that she couldn't have been happier.

Though she quickly forgave him for not showing up at the wedding (she had never, in fact, been angry), she couldn't help asking why he was so suddenly indisposed. To Cameron's disappointment, his reason was almost identical to the one Cuddy gave for him. He was detained with personal matters that he couldn't elaborate on. Disheartened, Cameron accepted his answer, only to go in pursuit of House. Surely he wouldn't cover for Wilson, for he liked nothing better than revealing secrets, so long as they weren't his own. Without thinking, Cameron went to open the door to House's office, only to find it locked.

When she entered the conference room, she found Thirteen and Foreman, deep in conversation, troubled looks upon their faces. As soon as her presence became known, the couple became mute. Realizing that not speaking to Cameron would be suspicious, both Thirteen and Foreman asked about the honeymoon, and Cameron gave the same cheerful answer as before, but in a shorter tone. She asked about House and confessed that she had previously asked Cuddy and Wilson, who were being very secretive. Foreman was the first to respond. Reluctantly, he asked an obvious question, if she had "heard" yet or not.

Cameron answered in the negative and sat down across from him, awaiting elaboration. Foreman went on to explain that House had been checked into Mayfield psychiatric hospital due to hallucinations, but that that was the extent of their knowledge. Shocked out of speech, Cameron asked how long he had been hallucinating. They didn't know. Of course they didn't, it isn't something House would share with them. Cameron simply shook her head in disbelief. She glanced over at Thirteen, who had suddenly found something on the table very fascinating. Her eyes drifted to Foreman's. The message communicated in both pairs of orbs was the same- where do we go from here? Neither had the answer, neither completely understood the question.

Cameron thanked Foreman for the information and heavily left him and Thirteen to their contemplation and discussion. Chase was busily repairing a ruptured spleen, so Cameron knew better than to disturb him. Instead, she revisited Wilson and told him she was now informed. Wilson hung his head and apologized for keeping the information from her. According to him, he didn't feel comfortable talking about it just yet. In patient understanding, Cameron kindly expressed her remorse and told him that she was available to talk if ever he felt he needed it. Wilson thanked her for the consideration, and she left.

Cuddy was less polite about Cameron's newly acquired knowledge. With frustration, she told Cameron that House's team was informed only because the occurrence directly pertained to their jobs. Cameron, still worked up herself, raised her voice at Cuddy, exclaiming that House's admittance into a mental hospital was more significant than any job, and that it pertained to everyone who was connected to him. Giving a defeated sigh, Cuddy conceded that Cameron was right, and that she should have told her sooner. Cameron apologized for losing her temper, but nodded in agreement that she should have been informed directly.

Cameron settled into the chair across from Cuddy's desk and the two women sat in thoughtful silence as they lost track of time. Finally able to gather her thoughts, Cameron asked Cuddy what her plans were. She said she only knew that Foreman would take over the department while House was gone, and asked Cameron if she and Chase would be willing to help when needed. Cameron raised her eyebrow in a gesture that clearly said- do you even have to ask? Cuddy smiled and let out a sad laugh.

Cameron, with more confidence that she felt, said that this would be good for House. He was finally getting the help he needed. Cuddy wholeheartedly agreed with that, though she confessed that she would miss him. Cameron gave a genuine smile at this, knowing that even though she would never say it, she would miss House too. After another brief moment of listening to air, Cameron dismissed herself, jokingly saying that she had an ER to run. Cuddy smiled at that, but said nothing.

Later, when Cameron told Chase, he was as stunned as everyone else, but secretly happy that while Cameron looked concerned, she wasn't pining. It was the most solid assurance he would ever receive, even more solid than marriage itself, that her heart lay with him, and not House. As the weeks passed by, routines seemed less and less changed. One day, Cameron passed by as Foreman, Thirteen, and Taub were in the middle of a differential and realized that if House was never to return, they would manage just fine. Perhaps they wouldn't save as many lives as before, but they were perfectly competent without his crass leadership.

Chase and Cameron settled into married life without a glitch. It was to be expected after knowing each other for so long, and living together before being wed. In fact, Cameron already had babies on the brain, but she wouldn't mention that for another few months at least. Cuddy and Wilson, who both obviously missed House, were also functioning. It was healthy for them to see that they could live without him, and vice versa, though both of them realized they never wanted to.

When House returned, which his friends never doubted he would, Cuddy fully planned on attempting a relationship with him, no matter how turbulent. Perhaps losing his addiction would soften him a bit. She doubted it. So, if one were to step into the lobby of PPTH, they wouldn't know anything was amiss, mainly because, nothing truly was. Life would continue for all those connected to House, though Wilson, Cuddy, and Cameron, at least, hoped that each day brought them closer to seeing him again.

Absence does make the heart grow fonder…but while every family needs a home, the family at PPTH needs a House.

A/N- I do believe this is only my second fic without dialogue, and is by far the longest oneshot I've ever written. Please give me feedback! Reviews are always, always, always welcome! Thank you!


End file.
